


Foe and Nemesis

by Lyricaris



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricaris/pseuds/Lyricaris
Summary: A group of friends playing Among Us suddenly find themselves trapped in the game.This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and incidents are the products of the author's distorted memory and used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely...exaggeration.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Foe and Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> My own twist on an AU-AU, after being inspired by some lovely folks:)

Eight o’clock was time for dinner.

Usually, Angel would be at the table with her family at this hour, chewing over both noodles and bland conversation. Her parents were big proponents of eating the evening meal as a unit, all four people at the table. She didn’t mind, six days out of the week.

Sunday night, though, was about the only time her friends from all over the world wanted to get together on voice chat and play Among Us. There were a couple of pesky Americans in the group, and with the seven-hour time difference it meant most of the time they were playing it was either the dead of night for her, or exactly eight o'clock.

Luckily, this weekend her parents were out of town. She’d ordered in, a pumpkin-bacon-gorgonzola cheese-and mushroom pizza from her favorite place that delivered. Before digging in, Angel had also taken a picture and posted it in the group chat, to a variety of reactions. Most of them had been admiring of—or, at least, semi-intrigued by—her meal, except for Laz, who had expressed a bit of nausea at the addition of a certain seasonal melon. Not that Angel cared; she couldn’t trust the Danish to appreciate true Italian specialties.

Her phone buzzed as she bit into her first slice, and she swiped at the message with her non-greasy hand.

_Val:_ **People!!! How bout some Among us?**

_Skye: **Mrow.**_

**** _Val:_ **@europeans!!! when are yall sleepin tonight**

_Lazarus:_ **I’m free now.**

_Val:_ **Well, I can’t do now, I have a thing.**

_Lazarus:_ **What thing?**

_Val:_ **I have to finish this paper, which is why I asked when you’re going to sleep! jfc**

_Lazarus:_ **I don’t know, it was like 1.30 last night**

_Val:_ **so, next four hours?**

_Lazarus:_ **I don’t know if I want to go to sleep that late though. Might mess up my schedule**

_Val:_ **omgg next three then. Jesus, it’s like pulling teeth**

_Angel:_ **im eating dinner**

_Lazarus:_ **wow, shocking**

_Skye:_ **Seriously, Ange, you eat slower than me**

Angel took a moment to scowl at the screen and take another bite. She didn’t at all eat slowly. She just couldn’t help it that the everyone else ate at blasphemously early times and had no patience.

\--

Half an hour later, on a full stomach, Angel sat back down at her desk and put the six-letter code into the app, then claimed yellow before anyone else could. That was the kind of player she was—sweet and mellow, only evil when the situation demanded it.

Laz appeared in a little cloud of white bubbles and chose pink, along with green overalls and a Viking helmet. He was arguably the best killer in the group. If four or more crewmates died before the first meeting, he was certifiably, undeniably the imposter.

Skye was white today, her hat a miniature version of herself sitting on her head. She played by logic, and did more damage as a chatting quietly into the microphone than most of them could do while actively on a murder rampage.

Aster was there too, in orange, although she didn’t usually talk much.

Val was hosting, and usually cyan if none of her siblings took it. Her younger brother, Jax (dark blue), and youngest sister, Troye (purple), were already in the lobby, playing tag around the edges of the screen. They all shared one microphone, a necessity of living in the same house and wanting to avoid a bad echo across three devices. Considering the two kids were barely teenagers, they weren’t half bad at the game.

Last but not least was Krista, Val’s friend, who took red. She was a smart player with a knack for slaughtering in broad daylight and then getting caught venting.

Val made the game public, and after two more random players from the continent joined they were off.

Angel looked down at the graphic emerging from the shadows of her screen and saw that she was, in fact, Crewmate again. She had, in all her recorded of history of playing with this group, only gotten the fun role about once. With the soft voice of a gay Italian, she complained into the microphone, only to receive cackles and reprimand.

“Sucks to suck!”

“Maybe she’s just saying that to mislead us.”

“Shh! _No talking!”_

Angel rolled her eyes—it wasn’t that big a deal, as far as she was concerned—and ran down to admin to scan. After the light flashed green, she worked around the long way to navigation, mostly because she didn’t want to get caught alone in electrical. Angel had quite a few bad memories of getting offed in there before even getting to the first meeting.

Besides, Skye was heading in that direction, and she might be fun to follow at a distance. Angel had just passed the door to communications and was passing into shields when a jagged white banner flashed across her screen, lined in red. It was Laz, the asshole, and the worst animation, too—an enormous hand ballooned out of his pink suit and wrenched around her head, twisting until she fell to the ground as a singular spine sticking out of half a yellow suit.

The venomous snake then proceeded with a self-report. If anytime in the next eon this apparently random game let her be an Imposter, she was going to hunt him down.

Meanwhile, the voice chat was exploding.

“Where?”

“Shields. I didn’t see anyone though.”

“I was in nav. Also, Ange is safe because I saw her scan—shit, aw, Ange is dead!”

“Christ, pay attention.”

“Just skip this vote.”

“Laz, are you sure you didn’t see _anybody?”_

Angel tuned out and leaned back in her seat, making faces as she listened to Laz make up excuses for some “dark color” that he most definitely did not see fleeing the scene. The conversation had just moved to “guess this person is a venter” when she accidentally dropped her phone. It hit the edge of the table and clattered to the ground, and when she went to go pick it up, she saw there was a giant crack in the screen, spidering out to the edges.

She cursed loudly and thoroughly, glad she had remembered to turn the microphone off. Angel wasn’t a clumsy person, by and large. Her mother was going to be pissed when she saw it, though. Even worse, the graphics for the game had disappeared, leaving the screen black. She hadn’t even dropped it that hard—what a time to have technical difficulties.

Angel had just gotten to fiddling with the power button and looking for her charging cord when her device gave a shudder in her hand, like vibrate multiplied by an earthquake. She dropped it again, more startled than anything, but this time it only fell on the bed. Giving it a good stare, she waited for the weird shaking to start again.

Instead, the phone twitched sideways of its own accord and slid onto the floor. Angel backed away out of instinct, but not before the screen expanded into the size of a door, vertically, growing into a solid panel at least a head taller than her. She was halfway to a shriek, scrambling into the far corner, when the two pieces of black glass split right down the middle and revealed a dark maw studded with razor sharp white teeth.

Which was, of course, followed by the long dark lance of a tongue, which shot out and impaled her in the stomach.

Angel didn’t even get the chance to protest about being killed twice before she was dragged forward, into a swirling neon ether.


End file.
